Best Mistake I Ever Made
by Glen Freaking CoCo
Summary: Rosalie gets drunk one night. What happens when one mistake changes her life?
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie Pov:

I wanted to just tell him the truth. I wanted to tell him that I cheated on him. I wanted to tell him I didn't love him anymore and I wanted to leave. I wanted a divorce. Why was it so hard to open my mouth and tell him?

Let me explain. I'm married to Royce King. We got married 4 months ago. I wasn't happy then and I wasn't happy now. I ended up going out with my friends and getting drunk. I slept with Emmett McCarthy. God, he was so cute. So much cuter than Royce. He had dimples, curly brown hair, light brown eyes, and he was so muscular. He was so perfect, and so great at sex. And, oh, he was so much bigger than Royce. If only I could meet him again...

Emmett and I had sex. A lot of it, actually. We talked for a few minutes before I left. I never told him I was married. I never told him I was rich as hell. I never told him my phone number or my real name. I made up one. Now, here I was, holding a positive pregnancy test. It defiantly wasn't Royce's. Hell, Royce couldn't produce babies. He got all that stuff removed. He never wanted kids. He hated them. He claimed they were useless and annoying.

I quietly packed my bags. Royce was out of town for meetings all day. I could finally escape from this hell. I was finally able to escape a marriage I never wanted. Getting married to Royce a week after my 18th birthday wasn't good. It was so unhealthy for me. I was forced to lose weight, and Royce forced me to have sex with him. I was forced to keep a smile on my face and never cry. I was forced to go to bed at a certain time to avoid wrinkles. Hell, I bawled in the shower. I took 2 hour showers just to let it all out.

I walked downstairs and to my car.

"Mrs. King, where are you headed to?", The security guard questioned.

"I am going to a friends bachelorette party.", I smiled.

"Oh. Go on.".

I started the car and left. I shook as I drove. Royce would be so mad once he figures out I left him and was pregnant with another mans baby.

As I drove, I called Alice.

"Rose!", Alice giggled as she answered.

"A-Are you busy?", I asked nervously.

"Nope. Why?", She asked. Her voice was more clear now.

"Can I stay with you for a bit? I'll explain when I get there.", I parked at McDonald's.

"Yeah! That's fine!", I could tell she was smiling.

"I'm getting food now, then I'll be there.", I smiled faintly.

I walked into Alice's apartment and sat my bags down.

"What's going on?", Alice asked concerned.

"I left Royce.", I simply said.

"How? He's always on your ass!", She questioned.

I looked up at her. "I-I'm pregnant.. And he'll know it isn't his.".

"You're pregnant!? When did you find out? How far along are you? When are you due? Whose the father!?", She squealed.

"1: yes. 2: right before I came here. 3: like 3 months. I guess I was fertile when I cheated on Royce. 4: I dunno yet. And 5: Emmett..", I answered.

"My brother!?", She gasped. "You cheated on Royce with my brother!?".

I nodded. "I was drunk. It was at your birthday party. He was drunk too.".

"I'm gonna be an aunt!", She smiled.

"You're not mad?".

"Nope! I get to shop for a baby! Now, have you told Emmett?".

"Not yet. I honestly want to. But, I didn't even tell him I was married. I didn't even tell him my real name.", I blushed.

"Rose, you should do what's best for the baby. But, if that baby comes out to look exactly like him and you don't tell him, he's gonna find out.".

"I'm going to set up an appointment, and then I'll tell him.", I decided.

"What about Royce?", She asked.

"I'm just going to ignore him and divorce him. He can't produce babies, so he'll know I did something.".

"I can't believe you're pregnant!", She giggled.

I ate my fries and smiled. "I'm nervous.".

"Why?", She asked.

"I'm gonna be huge. Then I'm gonna have to push it out of my freaking vagina.", I sighed.

"You could have a c-section.", Alice suggested.

"I don't want to be cut open though. Why is childbirth so damaging?".

"It's so amazing though.".

"Mhm.", I stood up. "When will Jasper be home?".

"He's having a guys night. He's staying at Edward's.", She smiled.

"Oh. I'm gonna call my doctor and figure something out. Then we can go get ice cream and watch movies?".

"Sounds good.", She smiled.

I walked to her room and dialed my doctors number.

3 hours later:

"Oh! What'd your doctor say?", Alice asked as we laid in her bed and ate ice cream.

"I have an appointment tomorrow at 8.", I replied.

"Did you tell Emmett?", She looked at me.

"Not yet. Should I text him or call him or just tell him in person?", I asked.

"Probably in person. I think that'd be best.".

"I'm gonna go now and just get it over with.", I sighed.

"Do you want me to go?", Alice asked.

"No. I think I'll be fine.", I put on my heels and stood up. "Do I look okay?".

"You look beautiful as always.", She smiled. "Why?".

"Last time I seen him, I was wearing a short, tight dress. I don't want to look horrible when I go see him again.".

"Oh.".

"I'll text you and let you know something.".

After leaving Alice's and crying hard, I finally arrived to his house.

I parked and took a deep breath.

I walked up the steps and knocked.

:)


	2. Chapter 2

EMMETT POV:

I answered the door. "Hello?", I said to the stranger standing there.

"H-Hi. I don't think you remember me..", She said.

I tried to think back. "Riley?".

"Y-Yeah.. A-Actually no.. My real name is Rosalie Hale King.".

"Come in.".

She walked in and sat on the couch.

"I'm guessing you remember Alice's birthday party?", She said.

"Yeah. We had sex. Then you ran off.", I sat in the chair.

"Because I'm married. Or I was at least.".

Married? What? Who was she married to? There wasn't any men at the party with her.

"Why'd you cheat on your husband?", I asked.

"I was drunk. I didn't even think about him.", She said.

"Why are you here, Rosalie?", I asked.

"I'm pregnant..", She said quietly.

No. There was no way she could be pregnant. I tried to think back. No condom. Shit.

"A-Are you sure it's mine?", I asked.

"Royce can't produce babies.", She looked down. "I have an appointment at 8 in the morning if you want to go. Alice is going to.".

This couldn't be happening. I was going to be a father. Hell, I wasn't ready for this. I couldn't support a baby.

"If you don't want to be apart of it's life, just tell me. I'll be okay with it. I can raise the baby by myself.", She added.

I sighed and tried to think. "I'll be apart of it's life. And I'll be at the appointment. Just text me or something.".

"Thank you.", She smiled faintly.

"What about your husband?", I questioned.

"I left him. I'm filing for a divorce.".

"Oh. Okay.", I nodded.

"I'm gonna go.", She stood up.

"Thank you for telling me.", I said as I followed her to the door. "And I'll pay child support.".

"I don't need your money, Emmett. I will figure something out.", She sighed.

"Rosalie, a baby isn't easy to support alone. I will be in the baby's life, and I will start paying for your medical stuff.".

"I know what I'm doing, Emmett. I can support the baby and pay medical bills. I still have a lot of money to my name.", She walked out to her car. "I'll see you tomorrow and we'll figure something out.".

I watched as she drove off and walked to the bathroom to shower.

ROSALIE POV:

I walked into Alice's apartment and sighed.

"How'd it go?", She immediately asked.

"He's in shock, I think. He's trying to pay child support and my medical bills though.", I replied.

"He's at least trying. What if this was the other way around and you were pregnant with Royce's baby?".

"Royce would've blew me off and told me to figure it out myself.", I sat on the couch and pulled up my shirt. "I still can't believe there's a baby in there.".

"I still can't believe you slept with my brother.", She giggled.

"What if I had twins?".

"I would spoil them!", She giggled. "I think twins runs in my family, actually.".

"Oh, god. I shouldn't have mentioned it.", The thought of one baby scared me. If I had twins, I'd die. I'd end up having a panic attack. I could barely support one baby, let alone two.

"I'm not joking. But it's my turn, not Emmett's, I think that's how it works.".

"I don't know how it works. But if I have twins, I'm gonna kill you.".

:)


	3. Chapter 3

ROSALIE POV:

I laid on the bed and looked at the screen. It was defiantly confirmed I was pregnant. There was an itty bitty baby floating around in me. Alice sat beside me and was bawling. I think she was more in shock than I was. Emmett was out of it. I could tell. He just stared at the screen watching our baby move.

"It looks like you're 12 weeks along and it is too early to tell what the sex is.", The doctor said.

"Can you estimate my due date?", I asked quietly.

The doctor got a piece of paper and started writing stuff down. I glanced at Alice and smiled faintly.

"I'm estimating it at June 20th.", The doctor announced.

"Okay. Thank you.", I watched the doctor print pictures and sign papers.

Of course I'd be blessed with a summer pregnancy.

"I'll see you in 2 weeks.", The doctor smiled as she handed me the papers.

"Thanks.", We walked out into the hallway after I cleaned my stomach off.

"I-I'm so excited!", Alice cried.

"Ali, you're more excited than I am.", I smiled.

"I'm going to start buying stuff. Is that okay?", Emmett asked.

"Ohhh! We should all go shopping!", Alice squealed.

I sighed. "Fine.".

I didn't want Emmett to buy everything for the baby. I could do it. I didn't need him to help me.

I got in the passenger seat of Alice's car and looked at my phone. 9 missed calls from Royce and 4 text messages.

After we arrived at Baby's R Us, we immediately walked to the cribs. That was the main thing that I needed.

"Rose, you should move in with me.", Emmett suggested.

"I'm pregnant with your baby, not dating you.", I glared.

"Maybe dating would be the best for you guys. I don't think it's best for the baby to grow up with separated parents.", Alice said.

I sighed. "I'm not even divorced.", I said as I looked at a circular crib.

"My friend is a lawyer. He could defend you in court.", Emmett said.

I broke down. I couldn't handle this. I wanted to date Emmett, I honestly did. But, I wouldn't be able to get away from Royce. He would kill me if I filed for a divorce.

"How long does a divorce take?", I asked.

"Depends on how long you're married.", Emmett replied.

"How do you know this?", I asked.

"I'm a lawyer too.", He smirked.

"Royce and I were married for 4 months. How long would that take?".

"Hell, that'll take like a week. Are you gonna fight to keep anything?".

"Just a week? I only want my clothes and car.", I said as I looked at the bottles.

"Hell, that'll be the easiest divorce case.", He said.

I looked around and didn't see Alice around. I looked up at Emmett. "I'll date you on one condition.".

"Anything for you.", He smiled.

"Don't hit me or force me into anything. And don't make me go to bed at a certain time.", I said.

"I'm guessing Royce did all that to you?".

I nodded.

"Can I kill him?", He asked.

I smiled faintly. "I wish.".

3 weeks later:

"He's kicking!", I giggled.

"I wanna feel!", Emmett and Alice said at the same time.

They both put their hands on my stomach. "I don't feel anything.", Alice said.

"He stopped kicking.", I replied.

She pulled her hand away and Emmett left his on. "There it is!", Emmett smiled.

"I'm spoiling him! Why won't he let me feel him!", Alice pouted.

"Have you met his father?", I asked. "He's already stubborn.".

Emmett smiled. "I have to agree to that.".

"I don't like it. I can never feel my own nephew kick.", Alice sighed.

"Wait until I eat something spicy, he'll start kicking. Or whenever I'm huge.".

:)


	4. Chapter 4

ROSALIE POV:

I was happy I was dating Emmett. He was so helpful and caring. He insisted on massaging my back and feet every night and trust me, it felt amazing. Every time Emmett touched me, our baby would start moving around and kicking. I was a lot happier now than I was with Royce.

"We need to think of names, Em.", I yawned.

"This soon?", He asked.

"I want to call him by his name instead of just saying the baby.".

"What names do you like?", He asked.

"Aaron.", I smiled.

"Aaron McCarthy?".

"Mhm. Pick a middle name.", I shivered.

"You okay?", He asked.

"Yeah. Just cold.", I sat up and grabbed my sweats and a hoodie. "Pick a middle name.".

"Aaron John.", He smiled.

"It's perfect.", I said as I put my clothes on and laid back in bed.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Our little boy.".

THE NEXT DAY:

"Em, I know we've only been dating for a few weeks, but I'm ready to have sex with you..", I said as I looked in the fridge for food.

"Really? You're sure?", He questioned.

"Yeah.. My hormones have been going crazy..", I admitted.

I stood up and kissed him.

"I love you.", He sat in his chair and let me straddle him.

I kissed his neck and moaned.

God, I was so horny. Damn hormones.

"I need you..", I whispered.

He grabbed my ass and then let go. I frowned. "What was that for?".

"Alice is here. Tonight, we'll try something.", He sighed.

"Kay.", I kissed him again and got up.

I walked to the door and let Alice in and seen Jasper beside her.

"Hi.", I smiled.

"Oh! Rose! You're glowing!", Alice smiled and hugged me.

"I'm pregnant, Ali.", I smiled and hugged Jasper.

"So, the guys are having a guys day and me and you are gonna do lady stuff.", She smiled.

"Fun.", I said. "What are we gonna do?".

"We're gonna buy more clothes for the baby, then get our nails done, then shop for us.", She smiled.

"What are the guys doing?", I asked.

"Drinking beer and cleaning.", She said.

I smiled as I looked at all the baby clothes. "I like all of them.", I sighed.

"That could be a problem. I guess you could by them all and save them for the next baby.", Alice smiled as she drank her smoothie.

"Next baby? No. I'm only having one. That's all.", I said.

"You and Em will get married and you'll get pregnant on the honeymoon. It's gonna happen.", She smiled. "And by then, maybe I'll have a baby.".

I never actually thought about marrying Emmett. Hell, I guess it would be necessary. I'm having his baby and we're dating.

"Maybe.", I said as I sat 5 onesies in the basket.

"I'm predicting it!", She smiled.

"Mhm. I think I'd marry him, we just aren't having anymore babies for a while. Especially with all the birthing videos I watched.", I replied.

"I bet you'll have an easy labor and birth.".

"I hope so.".

I took a drink of my smoothie. "You like shopping for babies don't you?".

"I love it! The clothes and everything is just so tiny!", Alice squealed.

"I need diapers too.", I said.

"You just bought 3 packages of them yesterday, and you ordered some online.".

"He's gonna have to wear diapers until he's like 1 and a half. I'm gonna need a lot especially the first 3 months.", I explained.

Aaron was kicking really hard today which was unusual. I loved feeling him move around though. It tickled at some times, but it just made me happy to know I was making a human inside of me.

:)


	5. Chapter 5

ROSALIE POV:

35 WEEKS PREGNANT:

"Rose!", Alice yelled.

I jumped. "Dammit, Alice. You scared me.".

"Sorry. But, Jasper said we could start trying for a baby!".

"Fun fun. I didn't need to know that you two were going to start having a lot of sex.", I replied.

"Sorry. But, I'm so excited!".

"What if you did get pregnant? 9 months later, you're gonna hear crying and screaming.", I smiled. "Alice, you hate getting interrupted while you're trying to sleep and you hate loud noises.".

"But, if it was something I made, I'd enjoy it.", She smiled.

"After I have Aaron, I'm gonna let you babysit.", I smirked.

"Okay!", She giggled.

I looked around at all the boxes that sat in my living room. "There's so much stuff to put away.".

"I'll help you. You shouldn't be on your feet a lot.", She smiled.

"I'll be fine, Alice.", I stood up.

"Be careful.", She said as Emmett walked in.

"How was the baby shower?", Emmett asked as he kissed me.

I kissed him back and smiled. "Fun. We got a lot of stuff.".

He smiled. "5 more weeks.".

"Mhm.", I smiled.

"I can't wait for him to be here.".

"He isn't sitting on your bladder all the time. And he isn't kicking you all day. I've only been kicked in the ribs 2 times today and I've been kicked in the back like 3.", I sighed.

"It'll all be worth it once we see him though.", He smiled.

"Okay. Enough with the lovey dovey stuff. Emmett, you and Jasper put up the baby stuff.", Alice said.

I felt a slight pain then wetness go down my legs.

"It's time.", I said calmly. It wasn't easy to try to stay calm. The pain was nearly unbearable and I wanted to just cry, but I had to stay strong for this.

Emmett grabbed our bags. "Guys, we'll put it up later. We have to go!", Emmett said loudly.

"Oh, god. It hurts.", I moaned in pain as I walked.

"I know, love. Just remember to breathe.", Emmett said as I squeezed his hand.

I took a deep breath and got in the car.

"Ow.", I moaned in pain. "Fuck.".

Alice and Jasper got in their car and followed us to the hospital.

:)


End file.
